Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible display panel and a method of manufacturing the flexible display panel.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a display panel includes a base substrate, signal lines disposed on the base substrate, and pixels connected to the signal lines. In addition, a display panel typically includes an insulating layer disposed on the base substrate. The signal lines and the pixels are disposed on the insulating layer.
Display panels can be classified into flat display panels and flexible display panels depending on characteristics of the base substrate. A flat display panel generally includes a rigid base substrate, e.g., a glass substrate, while a flexible display panel includes a flexible base substrate, e.g., a plastic substrate.